


Bruise

by kailiff



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Fluff without Plot, M/M, this is the mushiest thing ive ever written youre welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 17:31:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4109176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kailiff/pseuds/kailiff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mornings after were the only days Zexion allowed himself to sleep in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bruise

**Author's Note:**

> have a short thing i yanked out of my brain. i will edit later on i just wanted to get this posted before zemyx day ended. may change the title as well. pls enjoy :*
> 
> i have a [tumblr](lullabyshark.tumblr.com)

He had a hickey on his neck.

 

Perhaps two bodies crammed onto a single twin-sized bed was a bit much, and maybe the moment would have been a little more romantic if early morning sunlight existed in The World That Never Was, but Demyx really couldn’t give much of a damn because his eyes were glued to the little bruise on the crook of Zexion’s pale neck. Zexion wasn’t aware of this staring, being asleep and all, but Demyx found moments like these a little special.

 

The only two thoughts going through Demyx’s brain at that moment were, ‘ _Shit, he’s pretty’_ , and ‘ _I’m a fucking creep for staring at him while he’s sleeping what the fuck_.’ Both of these thoughts were punctuated by slow, even puffs of breath on his chest. Zexion was different asleep, less sass and vitriol, his features soft; even the stern line between his brows softened as he snoozed.

 

But his brow was just about the only part of his face Demyx could see, as the rest of it was covered by a veil of hair. He wanted to see the rest of Zexions face, but one of his arms was pinned down and in a deeper sleep than Zexion himself, and the other was draped over Zexion’s waist. Moving either of them might mean waking him, and while he wasn’t sure if the benefit would outweigh the risk, he still wanted to try kind of a lot. Besides, he really didn’t know how Zexion could sleep without being suffocated by his hair.

 

Demyx gently lifted his right hand, the not-asleep one, and brought it up to tuck Zexion’s bangs behind his ear. A few smaller strands broke free to tickle his forehead, and Demyx held his breath as Zexion sighed and snuggled closer. Then Zexion’s thin arms stretched around his waist, a sleep-steeped yawn warming the blond’s chest. Demyx tucked his chin to his chest to peer at the groggy blue eyes staring blearily up at him. He pressed a kiss to Zexion’s forehead.

 

“Good morning. Did I wake you?” he asked.

 

“Coffee,” was Zexion’s eloquent reply. He reached up to rub sleepy sand from his eyes.

 

“When you get up you should look at yourself,” Demyx said, tapping his own neck. He was about to get up when Zexion’s arms tightened around him.

 

“What did you do,” Zexion asked. “Should I be afraid?”

 

“I may have left a little mark last night,” Demyx replied sheepishly, ignoring the way Zexion groaned into his chest. “Your cloak should cover it up, though. Now if you want coffee you should let go so I can make it for you.” When Zexion obliged, Demyx slipped out and pressed another kiss to Zexion’s head.

 

Mornings after were the only days Zexion allowed himself to sleep in. Usually he was up bright and early – or just early, as bright did not tend to happen often – making his way to the library or Vexen’s laboratory if not setting out on a mission. Not many people knew of his and Demyx’s relationship. Daily missions left the members of Organization XIII exhausted even without physical relationships. Sometimes pretending to have feelings was nice, even if it really seemed like their ‘hearts’ would burst every time they stole away to hide in Demyx’s room.

 

When Demyx returned with two white mugs of coffee, Zexion was sitting up in bed pressing fingers to the bruise on his neck. He accepted one mug and watched Demyx climb onto the other side of the bed.

 

“You really did a number on my neck, Nine,” he noted. In the warmth of Demyx’s bed, the coffee was almost too hot.

 

Demyx scoffed and took a sip of his coffee. “I gave you like, one hickey, _Six_.”

 

“If Vexen sees this he’ll have a conniption.”

 

“You weren’t complaining about it last night.”

 

Demyx snickered into his coffee. The glare Zexion shot him made that comment more than worth it.

 

“Don’t you have a mission to get ready for?” Zexion groused.

 

Demyx set his mug on the floor before laying his head on Zexion’s lap. He grinned up at him. “Maaaaybe.”

 

“I’ll pour this on your face, Demyx.”

 

“Lay in bed with me longer?”

 

Although time was more or less irrelevant in the World That Never Was, Zexion knew if he didn’t leave soon he would have Vexen on his ass. It was really better to only be scolded for one thing that two. Zexion rolled his eyes. “I need a shower.”

 

Immediately, Demyx sat up. “Can I come?”

 

Zexion snorted. “If you’re good.”

 

Scrambling to get untangled from the sheets, Demyx fell to the ground and took all his blankets with him. Zexion downed his coffee before standing and, once Demyx was free, the two padded to the bathroom. On Demyx’s neck, completely unknown to him, was a bruise similar to the one on Zexion.  


End file.
